The World Ends With Her
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: Waking up in the Scramble. Mitsumi faces through the game as a pawn like Neku.
1. Week 1 Day 1

Week 1 – Day 1 

_**What happened?**_

_**Why is everythin' so dark?**_

_**Where am I?**_

This girl opened her eyes to find herself lying on her stomach in Scramble Crossing. She looked up and around and blinked, she then noticed a black skull pin in her right hand and she looked at it questionably. She smiled throwing the pin up into the air then catching.

"Huh?"

Suddenly she's hearing things within her mind, with a crease in her brow she watched each person walk by her. "Alrighty," Sitting up she blinked again as a familiar redheaded girl walked past her wearing all black. "ERI! IT'S MITSUMI! HOW DID I GET 'ERE?"

There was no reply, only Eri sighing with a tear sliding down her face, "Why did you have to die, Mitsumi..."

The girl on the ground that called herself 'Mitsumi' widened her eyes, she glanced away from the redheaded girl now to stare at the concrete ground, she narrowed her eyes in thought, "I died?" she whispered to herself. Strangely as soon as she said that a group of frog-like creatures (A/N: I would say critters but they aren't cute xD) surrounded her, Mitsumi raised an eyebrow as she stood up, "They don't look nice..." she then yelped when they attacked her, "Yipes! I better get outta 'ere before I become frog food!" she then started running, "Damn dis shit!" She then ran into another girl, Mitsumi fell forward making the other lay under her, she opened her eyes after the impact to be now staring into the other girl's amethyst coloured eyes with her emerald coloured eyes, "Katsumi?" Mitsumi questioned.

"Who are you?" the girl blinked her shoulder-length indigo-coloured hair surrounding her head her raspberry coloured headband with a pink bow on the left side of it decorated her coloured hair and the two short high pigtails on the top of her head, "How do you know my name?"

Mitsumi's light-brown thigh-length ponytail braid fell over her shoulder when she bowed her head with shadows over her eyes, her chin-length under-layer of hair – that was under her black cap that had a large 'N' in silver stitching – fell to hide partial of her face and her short side-fringe hiding her right eye from right eye normally was now hiding both eyes, "How can yo' not remember me, Katsumi...?"

Mitsumi and Katsumi widened their eyes at the sound of those creatures being summoned up again, they both snapped their attention to the frog-like creatures, Mitsumi quickly got to her feet and stood in front of Katsumi, Katsumi got to her feet also and grabbed Mitsumi's left arm, "Make a pact with me now!" Katsumi cried.

"Okay."

Then a few lights flashed, Mitsumi and Katsumi formed a pact together.

Mitsumi blinked, "Okay, I'm not worryin' 'bout da light show, but now let's get rid of these things!"

Katsumi nodded. "I'm on it!"

Both girls then got ready to fight.

________________

Katsumi panted, "That was a little bit too much to what I expected."

Mitsumi laughed, "A bit?"

Katsumi pouted, "Well it was!" Katsumi then blinked, "Did you get the mission mail?" The light-brunette girl shook her head, the indigo haired girl raised an eyebrow, "We have to get to 104, within a time limit, you have a cell don't you?"

Again the girl shook her head rolling her shoulders making her wrist-length-sleeved turquoise jacket-like top that only covered the front at the shoulders a band around her neck to hold it in place and covers her back to the clip of her bikini-top crinkle slightly, "I never use my cell."

Katsumi sighed/groaned, "No wonder you're clueless..."

Mitsumi grinned as she pulled on her black leather knee-high 4-inch-high-heeled boots and straightened the orchid coloured band that was around her thigh and attached the black skull pin on it, "Meh, dat's me!"

"I was insulting you." Katsumi stated with a smirk as she crossed her arms over the orchid coloured no-sleeved square-necked dress with the front sliced of a right-angle triangle shaped of material out of the dress that was on top of a mauve coloured knee-length forearm-length-sleeved high-round necked full-body suit.

"I know." Mitsumi smirked and stood up shoving her left hand into her hot pink denim hotpants pocket as she fixed up the dark-blue leather strapless bikini-like top, but it had a metal bar at the front connecting the two roundish shaped pieces of material together, "I'm not dat dumb, unlike yo'."

Katsumi narrowed her eyes and started rolling around on her slate coloured roller-skate-like knee-high boots, "Let's get to Ten-Four now."

Mitsumi grabbed her skateboard that has appeared next to her, Katsumi then started roller-skating north with Mitsumi rolling on her skateboard the same direction as Katsumi. Katsumi encounter with the invisible wall and get knocked backwards onto the ground, Mitsumi rolled to a stop and looked at the wall, "A Reaper has put a wall up, maybe we gotta find a wall Reaper?" Mitsumi questioned.

Katsumi looked around then saw a person wearing a red hoodie standing watching them, Katsumi then heard the person say, "Objective met, wall clear!"

Mitsumi poked the wall but nothing was there this time, "Makin' a pact was what we needed ta do?" she blinked.

Katsumi then started roller-skating to their destination again, Mitsumi sighed and followed taking a step with one foot on the skateboard and the other on the ground and pushed herself from where she stood.

As soon as they made it to 104, the timer on Katsumi's hand disappeared, Katsumi smiled and jumped into the air and landed on her skates carefully, "YAY!"

Mitsumi smirked, "I see we passed the first mission."

"You must be an idiot to fail on the first day." A female voice giggled, "Eat Noise Players!"

The two girls looked around to find where that voice came from, but then all of a sudden a large creature attacked them, "Katsumi, time ta burn dis down."

"Agreed."

They then went into fight mode, Katsumi in another zone to Mitsumi, "Don't fail on me now,"

"Wouldn't think of it, Kat." Mitsumi smirked lowering her hotpants slightly revealing 10 pins attached to the waistband of her black panties.

Mitsumi then started off by using a electric element pin, while dodging the attacks that the Mosh Grizzly gave out, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest, "KATSUMI, DODGE IT NEXT TIME!"

"I am!" Katsumi roller-skated right up and close to the Mosh Grizzly then activated her psych, a large energy sword appeared in the girl's hands and she swung it around but as she did she got hit by the Mosh Grizzly causing her to lose concentration.

"DAMMIT KATSUMI!" Mitsumi yelled, she then closed her eyes and levitated in mid-air with an arm in front of her, "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Cousin!" Mitsumi shouted with a long silver chain wrapped itself tightly around the Mosh Grizzly and tightly squeezed until it disappeared the chain disappearing back to Mitsumi.

Katsumi panted, "Wow...That was tiring."

Mitsumi panted as well even though she wasn't even using much strength or got attacked at all, because of their pact, Mitsumi takes as much damage as Katsumi did, "Hopefully, no more of dat."

Katsumi returned and stood next to Mitsumi with a tired expression. "Day 1, complete, but still 6 more left and it WILL be harder."

Mitsumi nodded, "Understood, so we better not get inta many fights, or I may lose yo'."

"Since you know my name, can I know yours?"

"I'm Mitsumi, Mitsumi Tomoyo..."

Week 1 – Day 1: End.


	2. Week 1 Day 2

Week 1 - Day 2

Mitsumi yawned and stretched her arms above her head, "Morning Mitsumi." Katsumi greeted with a smile, "Enjoyed your sleep?"

Mitsumi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Kat, I did," her face then turned serious, "Okay, Day 2, am I correct?" Katsumi nodded, Mitsumi then went into a thought pose, "So yo' really don't remember me Kat?"

"I'm sorry Mitsumi, I don't know you." Katsumi bowed her head with a sad expression, "I woke up yesterday in the scramble with no memory of someone, as I said not remember them all I know that there is a gap in my heart."

Mitsumi looked down at the younger girl and gave her a small smile, "It'll be all right Kitty, I assure yo', we will finish dis game and both come alive." She then kneeled in front of her looking into the girl's amethyst orbs, "I promise."

"We all needed an entry fee; mine was my memory of my someone, what about you?" Katsumi looked over to the elder with a sweet smile.

She blinked then went into thought, trying to remember everything happened up until she died...WAIT! "I don't remember muh death!"

Katsumi raised an eyebrow, "That is strange, I died by a disease that I never told anyone about, not even my family."

Mitsumi stared at the younger girl, "Yo' had a disease?"

Katsumi smiled sadly then turned her head, "The only cure was my someone I can't remember giving a blood transfusion but I refused on letting them..."

Mitsumi furrowed her eyebrows, "Dat person seemed ta rather close, family slash friend?" Katsumi nodded, "So yo' were dying and yo' knew it but still refused?"

Katsumi nodded, "It was gonna be risky for that person, if they went through with it that is..." she looked away.

Mitsumi stayed silent, _After all this time, she died from a disease not from an accident, she collapsed in the middle of Molco...that memory...it terrifies me..._

Katsumi widened her eyes, as her cell had just gone off, "Mission mail!" Mitsumi then stood up and checked her surroundings, "Set the cursed sculpture free. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure – The Reapers."

Mitsumi went into a thought pose, "Sculpture would be Hachiko?"

"Yes, but as the curse?"

Mitsumi yawned lazily, "Noise had taken over da statue probs."

"Though, some people may already know what to do, so let's take it easy today." Katsumi suggested.

"So we get off the hook when someone else passes?" Mitsumi questioned with a smirk, "Sounds lazy ta me."

Katsumi shrugged, "No harm,"

Mitsumi raised a crossed her arms over her chest and gave the younger of the two a curious look, "Yo' don wanna come back ta life?"

"Why bother? You die you die. It is part of nature, my point made?"

"Point taken,"

Katsumi nodded, "Now let's just get out of here."

"Agreed,"

The two girls then started running out from the scramble over to the Hachiko, Mitsumi then dropped her skateboard on the ground and stepped on it making herself roll to the statue, she looked at it with a confused expression, Katsumi roller-skated over to the other girl whom was staring at the statue, with a dazed expression. "Mitsumi?" Katsumi questioned.

"_**Mitsumi...I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."**_

Mitsumi shook her head eyes wide, "MITSUMI!" Katsumi cried. The elder girl quickly turned seeing some noise come after the younger girl, "Help!"

"On it!" Mitsumi then dashed over to Katsumi as they went into battle.

* * *

Katsumi took a sip of her coke, "Yummy!"

Mitsumi chuckled at the younger girl's antics. They were sitting outside the shop that was near the Hachiko, they had gotten bored after the noise's abrupt theme after the battle finished. Mitsumi looked at her double burger then grabbed it and took a big bite, "Love dat flavour."

Katsumi giggled, "How did you know that we could shop?"

Mitsumi smiled, "I just took a few minutes ta think about da markings on the stores, then hits me dat da markings mean somethin' I then went through three possibilities, one, Noise summoning, two, wall button or somethin' and three, able ta be seen ta shop."

Katsumi smiled widely, "Wow, you're really smart, Mitsumi!"

Mitsumi giggled scratching her neck in slight embarrassment, "Dat is somethin' I'm not used ta gettin' called, but thanks." Mitsumi then blinked, she saw a pink haired girl and orange haired boy run over to the Hachiko, "Dat's the second time they have come over tad a statue." Mitsumi narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Wait..."

Katsumi then turned still sipping her cola and saw the two teens Mitsumi was looking at, "Oh, it's Eri!" Katsumi cheered.

Mitsumi raised an eyebrow, "Eri? Dat cannot be Eri..." the light-brunette girl noticed the stuffed cat following the pink-haired girl, then it hit like a ton of bricks would on someone's skull. "Dat's Shiki."

Katsumi blinked at the elder now in confusion, "Shiki and Eri? You know them?"

"Yes, we were very good friends, Eri's alive, but Shiki isn't, but, I Shiki doesn't look like Eri..."

Katsumi was about to hop out of her seat and run over, but Mitsumi raised a hand in front of the younger girl stopping her mid-skate, "Uhm?"

"Don't, Reaper," she then pointed with her other hand at the girl with shorter pink hair and pink lipstick on her lips talk to them. When Mitsumi noticed they finished talking she then widened her eyes seeing that the orange haired boy began lifting his partner up off the ground using telekinesis but with his hand raised.


	3. Author note

I've decided that I will continue the fanfics but that's if I get at least 10 or more reviews on the story that you want me to continue. If not and you the story go read it on my dA :D domo arigato minna


End file.
